Past Moons: The Story of Terra Firma
by Gravity's Child
Summary: Years ago, there were twin Earths. Humans ruled one, while Humans, Elves, Vampires, Dhampires, Werewolves, Pixies, Fairies, Demons, Shape-shifters, Witches, Wizards, Mages, and the rarest of them all; Forbidden Children ruled the other lands.
1. Terra Firma

**As much as I wish I did, I don't own Vocaloid.**

Years ago, there was another Earth. An Earth that could be called the same as the current one, except for one major difference; humans didn't exist. To be more specific, they were all cavemen with none of the advancements that the others had. To the other 'living beings' that roamed the lands; they were known as Two-legs, 'omnivores that walk on two stumps'. There were many other animals that roamed the lands besides the humans; Elves, Vampires, Dhampires, Werewolves, Pixies, Fairies, Demons, Shape-shifters, Witches, Wizards, Mages, and the rarest of them all; Forbidden Children. This world has a name; Terra Firma. Welcome to the new world…. Welcome to a world of Imagination.

Miku shivered. It was cold and she didn't like it. Mainly because she was out in the heart of the woods in the middle of the day. Normally, she wouldn't have been scared; after all; she had Luka with her and everything was perfect. Except for one or two tiny little details that she just couldn't get over; the name of these woods and the fact that it was foggy in the middle of the day. You couldn't see three feet beyond your face.

"Out of all the camping places in the world, you HAD to pick this one?"

Luka glanced up at her, a confused look crossing over her face.  
>"What? You mean you don't like it?" she asked.<br>"What kind of insane person would like these woods? Come on, even the name of this place is freaky. I mean, Lupine Woods? What kind of name is that?"  
>Luka stared at her,<p>

"Wait, this is Lupine Woods? I though we were in Sunnyvale Woods!"

"Yeah well, does that look sunny to you?"

She was now as white as a sheet, Luka really could act, Miku was going to give her a sarcastic round of applause when Luka's voice broke the silence.  
>"Haven't you heard the rumors?" When Miku shook her head, Luka continued, "They say that werewolves roam these woods, looking for their next meal. But as long as you have a campfire going, they can't enter the clearing. The smell of the burning wood frightens them At least, that's what they say."<p>

Miku stared into the fire, her imagination was wandering now, and the fire seemed to respond to it. She swore that she could see leaping tigers in the flames, and quietly smiled for a moment. That was, until a werewolf appeared in the flames and ate the tigers. Miku screamed, and scooted away from the flames; blabbering something about tigers and werewolves. Luka just sighed and shook her head.


	2. Meetings

Miles away, Rin was hunting, she was enjoying the feel of the chase, the pounding of the blood in her hears and the sound of her paw-steps that echoed through the forest. She could smell the fear that was pouring off of the rabbit that she was chasing down. A leap, a quick bite and it's life ebbed away, leaving behind a lifeless body clutched in her jaws. Returning to her human form, Rin raced off through the trees towards where she and Cul were going to meet up.

~Cul!~ Her scent wound around the trees, she was calling for Rin. ~So, you want to play hide-n-seek?~ A snout formed again as Rin slid into her wolf skin. She sniffed the air, searching for her scent; hoping to get a lead. ~THERE!~ Rin leaped through the trees changing to human in mid-air and crash landed on Miku.

"Miku, I need you to go down to the stream that's nearby and draw up a bucket of water so I can make soup." Miku looked up, Luka was staring at her and holding a bucket out for her to take at the same time. Sighing, Miku grabbed it from her and marched off to the stream, daintily avoiding the mud as she went. As she bent down to fill the bucket, Miku thought about the bush she had ran into, the one that had the strange scent, just before something crashed right into her. One second she was on the bank of the stream filling the bucket, the next second, she was in the river; socking wet with a girl about her height sitting nearby. She was shaking the water out of her eyes and when their faces met, she gasped.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Cul!" The girl stands up and tries to help Miku up at the same time, which ended up with both of them falling back into the water.

"Cul? Who's Cul?" Now Miku was curious. She was interested in this girl, "And what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Rin, and Cul is a friend of mine. She and I were playing hide-n-seek and I though you were her as this is one of her favorite hiding spots and... blah...blah...blah...and I'm so so so sorry that I crashed into you... and...and...and ….blah...blah."

By this time, Miku had stopped paying attention. She liked listening to this girl's babble, but this was a little too much. Sighing yet again, Miku turned and headed off to camp; she was about half way up the hill when she remembered that she needed water. Miku cursed and walked down the hill, then stooped down to fill the buckets up with the water.

"Holy -! This is heavy..." Silently grumbling and vowing to get Luka back for this; Miku started up the hill. When Rin didn't follow, she turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" Rin instantly perked up and raced up the hill, and as she drew nearer Miku could hear the questions.

"Aren't those heavy? Do you need help with that? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes these are heavy, no I don't need help, and we'll see if there's anything you can do to help when we reach camp." Miku growled and Rin quickly became quiet.

"Finally!" Miku dumped one bucket of water into the stew pot and the other into the bin that was used for washing hands.

"Oh, Miku, you're back. And who's that with you?" Luka poked her head out of the cave. "Come on in. We can play cards while we wait for the water to boil."

Clocking her head just slightly, Miku nodded and ducked inside with Rin just behind her. Luka was sitting at a card table set up in one corner, and there was another girl sitting across on the other side.

"Cul!" Rin squealed and threw herself on her. Miku grinned but it quickly faded away when Rin's attitude changed.

"What the heck do you think you were doing? Where where you? You were supposed to tell me if you went anywhere!"

Cul paled, "s-s-sorry Rin... I just ran into her and she invited me in so we could play cards when Miku got back..." She brightened up, "But she's back now, so can we play cards?"

Miku was quietly watching the whole thing. Luka was standing beside her with a smile plastered across her face.

"Luka, is that supposed to be a smile?"

"No. It's a grimace." Luka laughed and turned to the bickering 'sisters'.

"Alright girls. You can stop arguing, sit down, shut up, and play cards with us. Got me?"

Cul and Rin stopped what they were doing, "Yes ma'am."

"Now, what games do you want to play?"  
>"Hmm... How 'bout Strip Poker?" As soon as those words left Rin's mouth, she was smacked over the head by Cul; hard.<br>"Go Fish it is." Luka sighed and sat down at the card table. Miku giggled and sat down beside her. Rin and Cul both sat down, Rin was moping due to the fact that Cul smacked her and Cul was very quiet.  
>"Got any threes?" Miku started the game.<br>"Go fish." Luka replied. Rin nodded and Cul gave up her two threes, giving Miku the first pair.  
>"Got any fives?"<br>"Go fish."  
>"Threes?" Rin asked suddenly.<br>"Stuuupid, Miku has already made a match." Rin sighed when Cul said that.  
>Time passed by slowly, until Luka slapped her last card down. They had finished Go Fish with Miku as the winner, but now they were playing Crazy Eight; Luka's best game; and it wasn't a surprise when Luka won.<br>Finally, Rin and Cul had to go. They disappeared into the forest waving goodbye.  
>Night had now descended onto the forest, blanketing the ground. Luka slipped out of the cave to go into the forest to bathe. Quietly, Luka made it to the pool and stripped, sliding into it. As soon as she deemed herself clean, Luka climbed out and dressed. Eyes quietly watched her every move.<p> 


	3. Hatred

Kaito smiled. He was enjoying this hobby of his. Actually, he had been trying to find the killer of his parents, but whatever, stalking this girl; a human by the scent; was a lot more fun. She wasn't to his tastes though, but he was curious on why she smelled like Werewolves. Smelled like... RIN AND CUL! He hissed, after all, those two cheated him out of his grandfather's watch and the ring that showed that he was head of his clan. Those brats had tricked him into playing a game. Long story short; they cheated, they won and he lost his grandfather's precious watch. Then Cul saw the ring on his hand, and just had to have it. She cheated him! And he fell for it... All he wanted to do was find the brats so that he could get his items back. And knock a few skulls together if he had to. Kaito growled slightly. Luka's head jerked up and she bolted for the camp. As soon as she was gone, he hopped down from where he was hiding and sighed softly. Well, that had gone badly, but because she left a trail in her haste to get away, he could now follow her back to her campsite.

Luka shivered. She swore that she had heard a noise in the woods, tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but it didn't work. She ended up fleeing for her life back to the campsite. Silently she stepped back into the cave and snuggled down into the blanket beside Rin. It was soon after that she fell asleep.

Kaito slipped up to the cave entrance. He sniffed the air slightly and narrowed his eyes. Rin and Cul weren't here, in fact it seemed that they had left a long time ago as their scents were old and beginning to fade away. He didn't like it. He was going to find them even if it was the last thing he did. That and catch the person who killed his parents. Though he couldn't see the face due to a robe covering it, he would never forget the eyes. Dark eyes that screamed hate. Kaito shivered again and hurried off, following the trail towards the woods. 

Gakupo was bored to say the least. He had been watching the little humans for the past hour, and was thinking of calling it a day. Then Kaito wandered onto the scene.

~He's still alive? I thought I killed him along with his parents...~

Gakupo was grinning now, he had found a new little toy. This was going to be fun. Silently, he shifted shapes and glided down to land on the child's shoulder.

Kaito jumped slightly when the hawk landed on his shoulder. Though this kind of animal was normal in these woods, Kaito couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about this animal. It didn't feel right. He wasn't sure why, but somehow he knew that this animal wasn't what it seemed. When the hawk disappeared in a burst of smoke, Kaito shrieked and then frowned. He had not been expecting that. But it just proved his point; this animal had not been normal. Sighing, shaking his head, and trying to forget what had just happened, Kaito raced down the path towards the woods. Except this time, he was the one being watched.

In the woods ahead, there was a clearing. In the clearing, there were ancient ruins. Ruins that were created by the Gods; Gods that ruled the world and created all of the races that now roamed these lands. On top of those ruins, there was a man. Kaito gulped, but remained in the shadows. The man was facing away from him, so Kaito couldn't see his face.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" The man spoke for the first time and Kaito couldn't help but notice his voice. It was low, indicating that it was a man. His figure also betrayed that information. He was tall and well muscled. And when he turned around, Kaito noticed that he had a robe that covered his face, and mentally Kaito sighed. He was now curious to see what this person looked like.

"I was trying to track some people down. They have a few things of mine. You wouldn't have seen two Werewolves, would you?" The man blinked slowly, obviously thinking about it.

"Unfortunately, no. You are the first person I have seen since I entered these woods." Kaito sighed softly. Well, there goes the idea of finding them anytime soon. Then the man was beside him.

"May I ask your name?" He smiled softly.

"I'm Kaito. What's yours?"

"...Gakupo. ….Waitaminute. You're the son of those two Vampires I killed. How the heck are you still alive?" Gakupo recoils.

"Wait, you're the one who killed my parents? You're dead meat!" Kaito swings at Gakupo, twin blades materializing within his hands, forcing Gakupo to jump even farther back. Now he was dangerously close to the edge of a nearby cliff. One more attack and Gakupo fell, his body twisting through the air. Kaito stood up at the top of the cliff, grinning. Then he turned, and raced off into the woods. Gakupo flipped over, grabbed a branch and swung himself down onto the ground; landing safely on the solid rock. If he had waited a little longer, he would have ended up cracked like a dropped egg.

Miku stepped out of the cave. It was nice out; warm and sunny. She was enjoying this weather. 10 seconds later, her opinion changed. A young man with crashed right into her.

"What the heck? Why is it that everyone I meet runs right into me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The boy is staring at her.

"HEY! You're a Human!"

"Yeah... Isn't that the only race around here?" He shook his head.

"I'm a Vampire."

"Really, like I'm going to believe that one." The child smiles showing fangs.

"Really, it's true. I'm Kaito." Miku blanches a little. She had heard rumors about his people, but she never thought that they actually existed.

"I'm Miku. Come on in. It's the least I can seeing how I ran into you." Kaito shook his head, "No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay, if you insist."

"Hey! That's the second time you stopped without warning!" Kaito was annoyed now. He wanted to tackle and drain the blood out of her, but he ignored the primal instinct. Miku ran back toward the cave hollering the whole way.

"LUKA, GET UP! We have a guest!" 'Luka' stepped out of the cave, she had a long shirt on and a pair of pj bottoms. Her hair was a mess.

Luka yawns, "What is it Miku. It isn't Rin and Cul again, is it?" At the mention of these names, Kaito's eyes narrow dangerously.

"You've met them?" Miku and Cul nod slowly, they don't seem to understand. Typical stupid Humans.

"They took something from me that I want back."

"Do you mean the watch that Rin was swinging around?" Miku asks quietly.

"YES! That's the one. She took it from me and I want it back."

"They went into the woods." Luka points back at the gloomy woods.

Gakupo smiles. Rin was pinned to a tree by daggers and Cul was hiding up in the same one.

"Give me the ring and the watch and I'll let you go." Rin and Cul both hiss. Gakupo moves forward and searches her quickly and quietly. He pulls the watch out of her jacket pocket. Glancing up at Cul, he can make out the faint glimmer of the ring on her finger. Shifting into a dove, he yanks it off her finger and flew off; her curses following him through the sky.

He lands in a field far off; shifting again to his human form. Kaito is coming his way, following the scent of the watch and ring. He bursts out of the woods and stares, shocked.

"Shouldn't you be dead? I though you fell off of a cliff. AHH! MY RING! GIVE IT!"

Gakupo was now waving the ring in front of his face, just out of his reach.

"Meet me at the old castle and I'll 'give' it to you." ~For a price.~ passes through his mind and he shakes it off before quickly disappearing. Kaito now stands alone in the field. Alone and furious.

"There you are." Kaito had just come around the corner. He stepped into the room; determined to get his stuff back.

"Give it." Kaito spoke, his voice cold, and Gakupo swore that he saw ice cubes dropping from his mouth; shattering against the floor.

"Give what?" He knew it wasn't a good idea, but Gakupo couldn't resist teasing him. He liked the way that this child hated him.

"Don't play with me!" Kaito lashed out at him and Gakupo ducked. Quickly he grabbed his hand and pinned him.

"What are you doing?" Kaito was now freaked out. Gakupo pushed his mouth against his, effectively shutting him up. Kaito struggled in his grip, but Gakupo held him tightly, his fingers sliding down his pants to gently grope him. Quickly, he disposed of the offending clothing and proceded to rape the poor child.

As soon as Kaito came, sighing, Gakupo let go of him and dropped both the ring and watch into his lap before disappearing. Kaito got up and wrapped his jacket around himself. It was cold out; too cold for him to like it, even through he was a Vampire. Then he disappeared in a burst of black flames.

He was furious at Gakupo. How dare he do that to him. Stealing such a thing. Hissing in rage, Kaito threw a vase at the wall. Piko; who was just stepping into the room, caught it easily.

"Young master, you shouldn't be doing that."

"Be quiet, half-breed!" Piko backed up before answering.

"I am a Dhampire, not a half-breed."

"Your mother was a human, right?" Kaito whirls around lashing out with the question. Piko flinches before answering.

"Y-y-yes..."

"Then you are a half-breed!" Kaito's face softens. "I'm sorry Piko, I really don't know what has gotten into me right now... At least I got my grandfather's watch and my father's ring back. Waitaminute. THIS ISN'T THE REAL RING!" Kaito hurls the thing at Piko. He ducks and it smashes against the wall, breaking into millions of pieces.

Far off, in his own castle, Gakupo holds a diamond ring up to the light of the moon and smiles. His little friend would be coming back very soon, maybe he would even spend a little time with him.


	4. Enter the Wizard

**Gravity:** Hello again. I'm sorry that I took so long! Enjoy, and I don't own this.

Piko was out in the forest. He was all alone. Or so he thought. A blast echoed throughout the woods and Piko jumped. Hurrying to the site of the explosion, Piko thought about the things that could have happened.

~A meteor hit~

~An explosion from a bomb~

~A volcano~

~A scientist screwed up~

In the middle of the crater sat a muddy wizard. Piko fell over laughing. It was obvious that this Wizard was the cause of the explosion.

"ha ha ha, w-what ha-p-pened?" Piko could stand it, he was collapsed on the ground literally shaking in laughter.

"If you are blind enough not to see then maybe I'll tell you." The wizard was angry. Finally standing up, Piko; though still grinning; asked quietly.

"What happened and what's your name?"

"Wipe the smirk off your face and I'll tell you." Piko nodded and the smirk disappeared.

"That's better. I'm Oliver. I'm a wizard, but I'm not a very good one..."

Piko grinned again, "I can see that." Oliver snarled, hissing at him to shut up before he was tempted to remove that mouth of his permanently. Piko got the gist and closed his big mouth and thought a little before opening it again.

"What were you trying to do?" Oliver sighed, he could tell that Piko was trying the change the subject, but he did appreciate it.

"I was trying to summon a Demon Dog. But it didn't work. The spell exploded in my face. Oh well better luck next time! Right?"

"I suppose..." Piko muttered. This Wizard was strangely optimistic... but why? Boy, he did not understand this man. A strange thought passed through his head, Piko quickly shook it off, but it was a little too late, for a pale pink blush had risen into his cheeks. At least it was invisible to the Wizard... At least Piko hoped so.

Oliver grinned, he could see the blush that crept across Piko's face. It was kind of cute. Before he could stop himself, Oliver found himself moving forward to talk a little more with Piko.

Gently he touched their lips together. Oliver saw Piko's eyes open wider, but he didn't care. Within a few moments, both of them were naked and Oliver was thrusting deep inside of Piko, while Piko was writing on the ground beneath him.

After a few hours, both of them fell asleep... They were exhausted.

Oliver woke up. He was a little tired, he could see Piko down in the lake bathing. Quietly, Oliver moved down to the water and slid into it. It felt nice, warm, almost like it was washing his woes away. Piko glanced up and saw him, quickly he waded over and soon they were chatting away. 

Kaito stood at the top of a hill. He had gone out on a walk after he finished throwing his hissy fit. In the pond below, Piko was bathing with another young man. Scars were evident on his body meaning that either he had fought a lot of battles or he was not a very good Wizard. Kaito decided on the latter. Those scars spoke of magic gone wrong usually ending up with a big explosion. However, Piko looked happy to be by him, like he was enjoying himself. A smile danced across his face for a few seconds. Piko was usually so hard faced and cold. He never seemed to smile when he was around Kaito, so this change of face was a nice thing.

With a small puff of smoke, Kaito disappeared and turned into a eagle. He flew high up into the air, high enough that he swore that he could touch the highest clouds in the world. He flew even higher, loving the feeling of having his breath snatched away as he let himself go into a dive. Twenty feet from the ground, he pulled up, swirling into the sky once again. Unfortunately, Kaito was so into his flying, he never noticed when he ran out of magic. His form shimmered and returned to 'human' as he plummeted through the air. He swore that he saw his entire life flash in front of his eyes. His eyes closed to shut out the sight of the air rushing around him. Gritting his teeth, Kaito prepared to hit the ground.

Soft arms gently caught him. Who? He did not know, for right now, it was almost a dream. Was he still alive? He did not know. Nor did he dare to open his eyes for he feared that he would be lying on the ground, blood spilling out around him... the imagination, his imagination was running wild.


	5. Arise

**[Disclaimer]** As uch as I wish I did, I don't own this.

With a soft groan, Kaito opened his eyes, he was lying in a soft silken bed. The only wound that he bore was a gash on his shoulder. And that one was bandaged completely. He wondered who had caught him. The door opened, but Kaito was too tired to even move.  
>"Oh, good, you're awake." A young lady gently placed a bowl of soup on the table nearby. Kaito could glanced at it and it smelled good.<p>

"My name is Lily. The young master saw you falling and managed to catch you before you hit the ground. You got lucky." Kaito nodded, she gently helped him to sit up and handed the bowl of soup to him.

"It's a simple potato broth with a little chicken and a few noodles. I made it light because you had just woken up. I hope I seasoned it correctly..."

"It's good..." Kaito had started eating the soup. The potatoes were soft and easy to chew, the chicken came apart in his mouth and the seasonings were perfect.

"Thank you..." Lily giggled and hurried out of the room. As soon as he was done eating, Kaito rolled over and drifted off into another few hours of dreamless sleep.

When Kaito woke up, it was dark outside. He took a guess and decided on about 9:00 pm. His stomach growled and he wondered if he could find the kitchen. A faint scent of food drifted down the hall, and Kaito slid out of his room, quickly and quietly following it. The hallways were dark and very quiet. He passed a few guards, but they just let him pass. All of them had seen the young Master carry him in, so they knew that he was a guest.

The dining room was not quite as dark; candles lined the walls and a maid bustled about, wiping the large dining table clean. As he got closer, Kaito recognized Lily. She turned to him and tilted her head, but giggled when he told her that he was hungry.

"I have some meat in the back. I can cook it for you if you want..." Kaito just nodded, too hungry to actually speak without having his stomach come out through his mouth, and go find something to eat. She disappeared through the double doors that connected the kitchen to the dining room.

Kaito sat down in one of the cushy chairs that were by the fire. Lily came out of the kitchen with a small platter of sandwiches and a glass of wine. She set it down on the table and quickly set to work bringing the fire in the fireplace back to life. As soon as it was lit, she went back to her work; while Katio quietly enjoyed the meal.  
>Gakupo was worried, he had seen Kaito falling and had managed to catch him just before he hit the ground, though a branch did cut a deep gash into the poor child's shoulder. Now, Gakupo was in his room, writing a letter to his sister; Mew. She was a forbidden child, and had been banished from the family. Their father was a Vampire, but their mothers had been different. His was a Werewolf, but hers was a witch. As soon as she was born, his father's affair had been discovered because she looked just like him.<br>Silently, the door opened. Lily walked into the room and she was smiling; like she knew something that he didn't, and she was going to blackmail him.  
>"W-w-why are you smiling like that?" At that question, Lily smiled wider.<br>"Smiling? I didn't realize that I was smiling. No reason, except for the fact that our guest is awake and in the dining room." A look of confusion crept across Gakupo's face. He didn't quite understand at what she was hinting at.

"*sigh* Idiot. Kaito's awake." Gakupo's face lit up and he moved across the room, passed by Lily and slipped down the hall.

Kaito had fallen asleep in the chair, Gakupo stood above him and sighed softly, shaking his head. Gently, Gakupo picked Kaito up, bridal style, in his arms. He turned around and moved down the hallway towards Kaito's room.

Kaito felt like he was on an ocean, bobbing up and down. His eyes flicked open and he realized that he was being carried. As the blurriness dissolved from in front of his eyes, he realized with sudden fury that Gakupo was carrying him. Memories flashed in front of his eyes and he hissed.

"Let go of me!" Kaito struggled, and Gakupo glanced down.

"All right. Just be careful, your wound still hasn't healed completely." Carefully, Gakupo placed Kaito on the floor and continued down the hallway.

"Aren't you coming? Your room is this way." Kaito's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust this man.

"Why should I?" Kaito's voice is dripping with venom and ice. Gakupo turns around, says nothing, scoops him up and hurries down the hallway, ignoring Kaito's curses.

When Kaito again opens his eyes, he realizes that he is in his bed. His clothes haven't been touched. Lily walks in the door,  
>"How are you feeling?" Kaito just grumbles in response. She giggles,<p>

" The bath is just through that door. Feel free to use it. I'll place clothes in the bathing room for you." Kaito just nods. He gets up; feeling his shoulder shriek in protest as he moves across the room.

The bathing rooms were huge. Several pools were gouged out of the rock and now they are filled with steaming water. Kaito strips and slides into the water, sighing in relief. It feels nice and his shoulder doesn't hurt as much anymore. Lily hands him shampoo and some soap before placing his clothes by the pool and leaving the room. Kaito just relaxes. Maybe Gakupo wasn't as bad as he seems. Kaito shakes his head, how could he think that? Gakupo killed his parents. He would never ever forgive him.


	6. We Meet Again

**[Disclaimer:] **See? I told you that I don't own this.

Silently, Gakupo slips into the bathing room. Kaito's clothes are by the side of the pool and the teen has his eyes closed. The ring is placed gently on hte folded clothes and then he quickly leaves the room.

He walks down the hallway a few hours later. He had just finished the paperwork and he needed something to take his mind off of the annoyance of it. When Kaito passed by, the ring was on his left hand, middle finger. He didn't even glance at Gakupo, just hurried on by him.

To tell the truth, Kaito had been surprised when he saw the ring sitting on top of his folded clothes. Someone had come in and he didn't even notice. Kaito guessed that it had been Lily, after all, he had told her about the diamond ring.

Lily was in the dining room, serving a meal to Gakupo. He was surrounded by paperwork, clearly frustrated and getting even worse. She looked up at him.

"How was your bath?"

"It was good, thanks." Lily smiled and flicked her fingers, almost smacking Gakupo in the head. He frowned.

"Lily, did you put my ring on top of my clothes?" Gakupo choked on his tea when Kaito asked that question. He had not been expecting that one. Lily frowned and shook her head. Kaito turned to Gakupo, who was suddenly very interested in his paperwork.

"Thanks."

"hm?" Gakupo glanced up before returning to his work, "I don't know what your talking about." Kaito raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Didn't you put the ring with my stuff?" Gakupo shook his head too fast, his hair whipping around his head, almost smacking Lily. When she complained, he glared at her.

~Suspicious.~ thought Kaito. He hadn't been expecting Gakupo to lie. Neither was he expecting this kindness from him. Narrowing his eyes, Kaito throws the question onto the table,

"What are you planning?" Gakupo blinks in surprise, then dissolves into laughter. Lily has a smile on her face,

"This is the first time in a while that he has laughed like that. Normally, he never does that." When Kaito looks at her, she continues even though Gakupo has stopped laughing and is now glaring at her.

"Gakupo's family never liked him. He suffered while he was with them. As soon as he could, Gakupo left and never looked back."

Mentally, Gakupo sighed. He was glad that Lily hadn't went into detail. He still had nightmares about his past and often cried in her arms. Personally, he never wanted to go through that again. Pain erupted from his stomach, Lily shrieked his name, and like a switch, the blackness along the edges of his eyesight swallowed him whole.

Lily stared. She had never expected for Kaito to do that. Stabbing Gakupo when he wasn't even paying attention wasn't fair, it was just cheating. Kaito was looking down at Gakupo with a smirk on his face, and it was clear that he had been planning this. When Kaito moved in for the final blow, Lily was just a little bit faster. She stood protectively over Gakupo's bleeding body and spread her arms out, daring Kaito to attack her.

"Why are you in the way?" Lily could hear the anger in his voice.

"He didn't do anything wrong to you! Leave him alone!"

Kaito hissed, "Didn't do anything wrong? HAH! He murdered my family while they slept. Why should I spare his life when he didn't spare anyone in my family?" Lily blinked slowly, almost as if she was trying to comprehend the information that she had just received.

"The young master hasn't killed any Vampires in his entire life. And 16 years ago, we hadn't even moved here. What are you talking about?" Now Kaito was confused. Lily was helping Gakupo up, he had a hand on his stomach, trying to hold the wound together while she went to fetch the first-aid supplies. While she was gone, Gakupo patted the seat beside himself,

"Sit beside me. I'm too weak to do anything anyway." Kaito nodded and sank down beside him. Had it all just been a misunderstanding? Arms slowly wrapped around him and kaito felt himself being pulled against Gakupo's body, blood soaking into his shirt. It didn't feel so bad, and Kaito wasn't disgusted or trying to pull away.

"If you didn't kill my parents, the who did?" Gakupo spat blood into a bowl that had held soup only just earlier before speaking.  
>"I have a twin brother, his name is Gaken. He might have done it..." Gakupo trails of again, collapsing into a fit of bloody coughs. Lily is back, she pulls off his shirt, and picking up a clean cloth; soaked with water; begins to wipe the blood off of Gakupo's chest. She hands one end of the bandage to Kaito and he helps her wrap it around the wound. When it was pulled tight, Gakupo gasps in pain and shuts his eyes. Both Lily and Kaito swing the injured lord into their arms and carry him down the hall, towards his room.<br>Several hours had passed. Kaito now felt really guilty about what he had done. Moving quickly, he glided down the hall and knocked on the door to Gakupo's room, he had to apologize.


	7. Murder

**[Disclaimer:] **Here we go again. I DON'T own this

Gakupo was sitting up in bed, reading quietly when Kaito came in, he looked up at the noise of the door closing.  
>"What do you need Kaito?" Gakupo tilted his head slightly. He looked ill and extremely tired but his voice was strong, that was a good sign...<br>" Istabbedyou,I'mreallysorryandI'mprettysurethatIwon'tdoitagain."

Gakupo has a look of pure confusion on his face, "Whoa, slow down and speak so that I can understand you."

Kaito nodded slowly and spoke again, "I should apologize to you for what I did. I should have thought before I stabbed you, I'm really sorry and I'm pretty sure that I won't do it again." Kaito's breathing was shaky and tears started to roll down his face. Gakupo blinked slowly before pulling Kaito down so that he could cry on his shoulder.

"H-h-h-ow can you be so kind to me?" Kaito sobs into his shirt, soaking a small area with tears. Gakupo gently strokes his head, trying his best to sooth him.  
>Gently he brushes his lips against Kaito's and amazingly, Kaito responds. Their tongues dance lightly together and saliva runs slowly down the side of kaito's mouth. Greedily, Gakupo licks it up. Finally Kaito has stopped crying and his eyes glaze over only moments before he falls asleep.<p>

"mmmmm..." Kaito's eyes flicker open, he's lying down in a silk bed, surrounded with warmth. He can hear Gakupo in the baths and decides to go see what Lily is doing. He pulls a shirt over his head, and moves down the hallway towards the dining room. Lily was dusting the living room when he passed by.  
>"Kaito? I have something that I want to tell you... Sit down..." Kaito tilts his head, slightly, he wonders what she wants.<br>"It's about Gakupo. You see when he was a child, he was abused and it got so bad that he developed a second personality, a murderous one that became known as Gaken... Gakupo went insane a couple years back. He killed many people, I often came into his room and found him covered in blood, and him licking it off of his fingers. He did kill your parents Kaito, but I don't think that he even knows that he did..."

Kaito blinks slowly, trying to digest the unexpected information. It explained why Gakupo seemed so different every time that he met him. Yet strangely, he wasn't mad. There were no emotions on his face. Lily grew worried, Kaito's eyes had glazed over, but there wasn't any hate there... However, a wave of the hand brought him back to the land of the living.

"Kaito? Are you alright? You looked as though you were dazed..." Kaito didn't reply, he whirled around and moved down the hall, Gakupo would pay... He would pay with blood.  
>Lily chased Kaito through the castle. When he finally ditched her, he sank into a corner and clutched his face, insanity making itself known in the thin lines of his eyes.<br>"Hee hee hee. Finally... Finally, you will pay... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter echoed through the castle, many of the servants looked up and shivered, fear racing up their spines.  
>Doors raced by him, Kaito held a blade within his hands, he looked as if he had gone insane. The door to Gakupo's bedroom stood in front of him. He pushed it open, hiding the blade behind him. Gakupo looked up and moved over to give him a hug, he didn't understand the look in Kaito's eyes. His arms slowly wrapped around Kaito, then jerked and stopped, Gakupo's eyes had glazed over. Lily burst into the room, but she was too late, a thin blade had been pushed through her young master's body. Gakupo slumped to the ground, eyes closed, gone. Kaito raced past Lily, hurrying down the hall, while her screams echoed around the castle.<p> 


	8. Consequences

**[Disclaimer:] **How many times do I have to tell you that I don't own this?

Though Kaito was glad that he had gotten his revenge, something wasn't right. His heart felt heavy, like he was sad that Gakupo was gone. Shaking the thought away, Kaito turned into a hawk and flew through the air. Lightning rained around him, and Kaito rolled, dodging the first ones but the next one hit him. He blacked out spiraling through the air. When Kaito awoke, a witch was staring at him.  
>"o*hic*ops, I *hic* hit you." He could tell that she wasn't felling well.<br>"sorry 'bout that."  
>"You're drunk!" He had noted the sake bottle near her. She giggled and then stuck out her hand, "Name's Meiko." Kaito couldn't help but feel that she and the boy that he saw earlier with Piko would make a great match, clumsy and weird.<br>"You smell like blood, what happened?" It always happened, people dug into his business. His eyes narrowed and she shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like it's any of my business." Sighing, Kaito whirled around and stormed off, he wasn't going to take anymore of her incessant babbling.

A sound of blood dripping onto the floor greeted Lily, her eyes open, Gakupo's head was in her lap, his eyes glazed over. Her tears rained onto his face and his eyelids flinched, enough to convince her that he was still alive. But just barely. In his head, Gakupo was confused, he didn't understand what had caused Kaito to act like that, until it came to him.

"Lily, did you tell him anything?" Lily blinked, his voice was weak and he couldn't move at all.

"I told him the truth."

"What truth?" His face darkened when she explained it to him, he understood now. Kaito was in the right, Gakupo had killed his family years ago, and it was only right that he got to exact his revenge. Lily began to sing an old song, one that spoke of healing and safety. Slowly, she removed the blade and the wound closed, he grunted in mild pain, but it felt nice to be able to move again. He sat up slowly, thinking about what he would say if he saw Kaito again. Then he got it, he would hold a ball.


	9. True Love

**[Disclaimer:] **How many times do I have to tell you that I don't own this?

This would be fun, Lily was grinning now. It had been a few days since the attack and he felt much better now. Lily stood in front of him, dressing him in his newest suit. A mask hung on a nearby chair, it was a golden, like a sun. Feathers decorated it, and it was encrusted with gems. As the time for the masquerade drew nearer, the ballroom became more decorated, decorated with ribbons and streamers. Most of them were a medium blue, but many others were other shades. Lily knew that Gakupo was up to something, but she didn't say a word.

Bells peeled, signaling the start of the ball. Women were dancing, laughter was echoing around the room. Kaito stood in a corner when a man in a sun-mask approached him.

"Are you enjoying this?" Gakupo noted that Kaito was wearing blue again. Kaito nodded and noticed that all of the streamers were blue, or pretty close to the color that he loved.

"Why are those all blue?" Kaito glanced up at the man and he blinked, then smiled slowly.

"I do not know, but if you come with me, maybe we can find out." He whirled around and hurried off down the hall with Kaito right behind him. Lily stood by a door, as soon as her master hurried down the hall, she opened the door and they slipped inside. Silently, she locked the door and glided down the hallway. She knew that her master had the Master Key on him and that he would be fine.

Kaito glanced at the door at the sound of the lock clicking.

"What did you do?" The other man grins and pulls his mask off, Kaito's eyes fly open.

"G-g-gakupo! But I thought you died!"

"Kaito, do you think that I would die and abandon you?"

"No, I would never think that..." Gakupo's laughter echos around the room.

"Kaito? I've thought this through long and hard, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God... I don't know what to say,... I'm speechless..."

"Take your time and think about it, but for now, shouldn't we get back to the party?"


End file.
